Makoto's Feelings
by Jordan28815
Summary: Makoto has feelings for Haru but doesn't want him to know, because he thinks it might ruin the relationship. This is my first Fanfiction so it might not be as good as others but I hope you like it
1. The Feelings Start

This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it

* * *

Haru was in his kitchen ( as usual) when he hear a loud knock on his front door. Haru didn't want to be bothered but he walked up to the door.

"Haru-chan are you ready to go?" said a familiar voice

"Makoto i'll be done in a sec." Haru said

Makoto sighed and opened the door to see Haru in a apron and making mackeral he turned around to see Makoto staring at him. Haru looked at Makoto with a confused look and Makoto quickly turned away.

 _Why does he have to look so cute in his apron?,_ Makoto thought

Haru left the kitchen and went into his room to change. Makoto was thinking about Haru like he usually does and looking at his mackerel on the pan.

A few minutes later Haru came out of his room with his full uniform and got the mackerel off the pan and put them in a bag and him and Makoto left the house.

"Haru-chan, Nagisa and Rei should be waiting for us at the entrance."

"Drop the chan, Makoto"

Makoto looked at Haru annoyed face but he didn't mind it and laughed Haru's face kinda loosened up and he looked down.

The two finally made it to the entrance to see Nagisa and Rei waving at them

"HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled as they got closer

Haru sighed as the group went inside. Nagisa was talking about meeting Rin after school but Haru was lost in the ocean until he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Haru-chan where you even listening?" Nagisa laughed

"No I wasn't, sorry." Haru said

The bell rung and the group hurried to their classes. Haru didn't pay attention and looked at the ocean. Haru started to feel drowsy and fell asleep. Makoto was looking at the sleeping Haru and felt something in his lower area, he looked down and felt an upcoming boner. Makoto panicked and put his jacket over his pants to cover it up. _It's not going away, I can't let anyone know about this... not even Haru._ Makoto thought.

The bell rang and everyone left the room Makoto tied his jacket around his waist still covering the boner and tapped Haru's shoulder he looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Ah~ Oh, Makoto we should be meeting Nagisa and Rei. Let's go." Haru said as he grabbed Makoto and pulled him along. Makoto never saw Haru in such a rush and the panting sounds he makes as he ran down the stairs made Makoto feel like he was about to pass out.

Makoto couldn't keep his feelings away from Haru but what if it ruined the friendship...

* * *

Well this chapter is done I hope you like it. If you have any feedback please say so, no mean comments please? :)


	2. Confession

Haru and Makoto made it to Nagisa and Rei at the cafeteria while they were eating. They also saw Gou reading a magazine, and Makoto was having questions of what she was reading.

Makoto and Haru sat down with the group and Nagisa was really happy as he was talking to someone on the phone. Makoto might've thought it was Rin.

"So what are you reading, Gou" Haru asked

"Haruka-senpai, um... well.." Gou stammered. It was like she was scared to show Haru, he was really confused about the manner.

"Well, Haruka-senpai if you were a g-girl and you had to choose any of these three to d-date who w-will it be...?" Gou said as she started shaking

Haru stopped and stared at all the boys who were looking at him. Makoto didn't really mind the question but was looking at Haru's face. Haru started to get really red and looked at Makoto.

 _Haru...?_

"I think we should leave that question behind..." Haru said more red then ever.

"So wanna see Rin today?" Nagisa said

"That will be fine right Haru?" Makoto asked

 _Haru is so cute when he looks like that, should I say something?,_ Makoto thought

Haru just nodded his head and got up to leave, the rest followed. Nagisa was worried about Haru and was trying to see what was wrong.

 _Honestly who would I date?,_ Haru thought. The group left the school and saw Rin standing in front of the school smiling. Haru stopped as the rest of the group gave him a big hug.

"Haru! Are you just going to stay there? Aren't you glad to see me?" Rin asked smiling

"Well, it is good to see you again." Haru said but with no emotion in his words at all. Makoto walked over to Nagisa and told them to wait for them at the park. The group left and Makoto walked over to Haru.

"You okay? You can tell me anything, i'm your friend am I not?" Makoto asked

"Makoto... I would date you if I was a girl." Haru said

"Haru, I would do the same..." Makoto said as he looked away

Makoto actually felt good that he told Haru about his feelings, he looked at Haru and got closer to him. Haru backed up to the wall, Makoto looked at Haru's beautiful eyes

Haru covered his mouth and looked at the wall "Makoto... were you hiding this from me? Were you hiding this from me for years?" Haru asked with his eyes still on the wall

Makoto ignored he question pulled Haru by the tie and kissed him. Haru started to give in and the both lowered to the ground. Haru slowly pulled away and a tiny string of saliva fell to the ground.

"I love you Haru! Ever since we were kids! We spent so much time together! I care about you you know that right?! I can't keep my feelings away anymore! I hope you don't let this ruin the relationship. But I just... I jus-" Makoto said as tears started to sprout

Haru kissed Makoto to shut him up and started to feel bad for not realizing his feelings earlier.

"I love you too." Haru said as he helped Makoto to his feet.

Makoto looked at Haru and he saw a smile on his face. Haru hugged Makoto and Makoto regained his smile too.

"We should do this again sometime." Haru said as he started to walk toward the park.

Makoto nodded and felt better now that Haru accepted his feelings

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter but don't worry we haven't got to the mature part yet. I'll be making into it soon


	3. The Dream (Lemon)

(OK everyone, this is the mature part of the story. You guys might see how dirty i am now because lemon yaoi is kinda my thing. oh well hope you like it, you have been warned)

After the event with Haru that evening, Makoto couldn't get it out of his mind. He wanted to clear up what happened so he went to sleep. Makoto started dreaming.

~ Makoto's Dream ~

Makoto was at Haru's house looking around. He wasn't aware that he was dreaming.

"Wasn't I at home, why am I at Haru's house?" Makoto asked himself. He looked at the floor and saw a girl facing the wall.

She had black hair that went to her waist and was wearing the same school uniform Makoto's school had. The girl turned around and looked at Makoto with her blue eyes.

 _She lookes exactly like Haru!,_ Makoto thought.

Makoto started moving like he didn't have control of himself. He tried to stop but it didn't work. The girl was blushing as Makoto got closer.

"Makoto, are you sure you want to do this. I never knew you would go this far." the girl said

Her voice was just like Haru's but a bit higher. Makoto's hands were trembling as he got closer to the girl's breasts.

"I'm sorry, Haru!" Makoto said as he closed his eyes and touched the girl Haru's breast.

"Makoto~ don't be scared. It's fine touch me however you want." girl Haru said as she took off her clothes.

Makoto was looking at a naked girl Haru. Girl Haru was on her back waiting for Makoto to enter.

"Makoto... it's throbbing." Girl Haru said as she looked at it surprised "Do you like me that much that it will be that big?" Girl Haru said

Makoto got on top of Girl Haru and started licking her nipples. Makoto looked up to see a boy Haru. He was letting out little breaths as Makoto kept licking going up to his neck.

"Makoto~ it think i'm ready..." Boy Haru said

 _I can't hold it! I'm going in,_ Makoto thought as he slid in.

"Makoto! It hurts!" Haru yelled as he wrapped his arms around Makoto. Makoto started to move.

"Are you sure you're okay? Haru?" Makoto asked

"Yeah, i'm good... Ah~ Makoto~." Haru moaned

"Haru, you're really cute..." Makoto said as he started going faster.

"Haru, say my name." Makoto said

"Makoto..." Haru panted

"More." Makoto said as he started licking his neck again

"Makoto! Makoto! I'm about to cum!" Haru yelled

Makoto went faster and heard Haru's moans he was about to come as well.

"Haru!"

"Makoto! Ah~!"

Just as Makoto was about to cum he woke up.

"OH!" Makoto screamed

He got up and ran to the bathroom as he realized he was late for swim practice. He quickly got dressed and ran out the house without saying goodbye to his family like usually does.

He ran to the pool and saw his group sitting on the bench by the pool, Makoto realized he was only 5 minutes late. The group looked at him as he panted for air.

"Mako-chan I never thought you would be late today. What was holding you up." Nagisa whined

"Um, overslept." Makoto said

"Well go change, Makoto-senpai. We will wait for you here." Rei said

Makoto went into the locker room and heard the shower running and went to the part where the showers were and looked around the corner.

Haru was showering and the water going through his hair made it shine a bit.

"Oh? Makoto. I didn't know you were here." Haru said as he turned off the shower.

"Um i was just in here to changed." Makoto said as he was putting on his swim trunks.

"Makoto how long were you staring at me?"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You were looking at me. I saw you, of course this would be the first time you saw me showering without my swim trunks. That's why I asked." Haru said

"Oh, sorry." Makoto said as he scratched his head.

 _Dang it he noticed,_ Makoto thought

"You liked it didn't you." Haru blushed

 _Haru?_

"Well..." Makoto paused

"No need to lie about it. I know you did. You always look like that when you lie." Haru said as he got close to Makoto.

Makoto started to feel Haru's penis without thinking. Why does he start feeling this way all of a sudden.

"Hey Makoto!" Haru said as he looked down

"You know Makoto you don't have to do that." Haru said as he stopped him

Haru got on his knees and pulled down Makoto's swim trunks to reveal his raging boner.

"Just as I thought Makoto." Haru said with a smirk

 _Will he like it? Honestly now that I think about it, I don't know if I can fit it into my mouth...,_ Haru thought

Haru opened his mouth and put it in his mouth. and started going towards the middle until he couldn't take in anymore.

"Haru~ You don't have to." Makoto moaned

Outside the group was waiting Gou got snacks while Nagisa and Rei were in the pool.

"Hm, I wonder what's taking them so long." Rei said

"I know what their doing. Just be patient they'll be done." Nagisa said with a smirk.

"Makoto, I know what you want to do. But we have to calm it down first." Haru winked

Makoto never saw this much emotion on Haru's face it made him even more hard.

"Try to calm down, ok?" Haru said

Makoto nodded. His hands trailed to the shower nozzle and turned it on. Warm water fell on them.

"Ah~" Haru moaned as he tried to fit more in

"Haru, you don't need to force yourself like that." Makoto said

Haru took Makoto's dick out. Makoto put Haru on his back, just like girl Haru in his dream. With water on him it was more easier to enter.

"Ouch!" Haru said

Haru started trembling as he kissed Makoto as he turned him over. Haru was sitting on Makoto now.

"You know Makoto i'm not the one who would take control but if you want." Haru said

Haru started moving up and down, Makoto put his hands on Haru's hips to help him move.

"Argh!" Haru said, he looked hurt.

"Ok?" Makoto said as he stopped moving

"It hurts here." Haru said as he layed on Makoto.

"It's ok, we'll just try something else." Makoto said

 _I can't beleive i'm really doing this. What will Nagisa and Rei think. Knowing that me and Haru are in a relationship like this,_ Makoto thought worried.

Makoto started thrusting Haru as he started moaning Haru's name.

"Haru~ Your're so tight like this." Makoto said

"Makoto! Right there!" Haru said

Makoto smiled, look like he found Haru's sweet spot. He kept hitting that spot until they both came.

"Haru!"

"Makoto~"

They both came on eachother and Makoto slid out.

"I love you, Makoto. But can I ask you a favor?" Haru said as he started washing off.

"I'll do anything." Makoto said

"We should tell Nagisa and Rei one day. But until then keep it a secret." Haru said

"Ok. Between you and me." Makoto accepted

"Yeah between you and me." Haru said.

The two both hugged eachotherand promised they wouldn't tell. They were now happy.

(Well that's the end. Hope you liked it.)


End file.
